Mesto, gde ya prinadlezhu
by xXSaSuHiNaXx
Summary: One day while going at to train, she is attacked by 2 Akatsuki members because they want to sell her for money, things don't seem to turn out the way they had hoped. Sorry I'm not really good at summeries :P Rated M for Hidan and maybe other stuff to ;P
1. Chapter 1

**sorry if its not that good its my first time making a story so please go easy on me ^_^'''**

**anyway hope you enjoy**

**oh and I don't own Naruto**

* * *

Hinata pov

It was around 12:40 p.m. and I was feeling bored and she didn't want to go home

so i decided to go and train for a bit. Instead of going to the training grounds, I decided to go

train a bit away from the village where there was a waterfall. There were two statues at the

end of the waterfall facing each other.

I discovered that place when i was on a C-rank mission with my team to protect a

a guy with high stature. The guy started to complain on whether we were really ninja since

almost all of us were kids except for kurenai-sensei. We decided to take a brake to cool

our heads, well mostly kiba since he got really pissed off and started threatening the guy.

I asked kurenai-sensei if I could go for a quick walk, she said it was alright as long as

I becareful and be back soon, so I left. While I was trying to find a place to train for a

bit, I discovered this place. I stayed there for a bit training and when it was starting to

get late and went back to my team. That misson took forever to complete, most of the time

the client was complaining about how much his feet were hurting or asking how much longer

until we got there and also insulting Kiba-kun and Shino-kun and hiding behind me evertime

Kiba-kun was about to hit him, but I had to somehow stop it, while Shino-kun was standing

there ready to attack him with his insects. When the mission was over everyone was really

happy that they didn't have to be around him anymore. I didn't really mind the mission,

atleast something came out from it, atleast for me, I was able to find a nice place to train.

Almost evertime I wasn't on a mission I was either training with my teammates, Neji-nii-san,

father, or by myself. Ever since the incident with Neji-nii-san and Naruto-kun, Neji-nii-san

has been a bit nicer to me, he was willing to take some time off his training to help me

train, though I can't exactly say the same for my father. He'd still go hard on me and if he

wasn't satisfied, he would still keep on going and hoping to get better results. Like always

it seems like I'm never able to please my father, which resulted in him probably hating me

even more and not letting me take a break until he was either pleased with the results (which

never happeneds) or until I faint from exhuastion. Which reminds me that Naruto-kun should be

coming back soon, since it's already been 2 and a half years, Which is why I'm training even

harder. I want to show him how much strong I have become and maybe finally be able to confess

my love to him. 'I will confess to Naruto-kun this time, atleast I'll try... that is if I

don't faint like last time... But then again, what if I do confess to him and he rejects me...'

I thought to myself and as I was thinking of confessing to him my face flushed a really bright

red and then saddened at the thought of him rejecting me.

"I-I s-shouldn't be worrying about t-things like that r-right n-now, I g-gotta train t-to get

s-stronger." I said to myself and then getting into my fighting stance after I was done.

"8 trigrams, 64 palms." I said as I started hitting a tree nearby with my chakra enhanced hands

breaking the tree into tiny pieces. Then started doing the same thing to a bigger tree hoping

in the same results, and surely enough the tree was in pieces in a matter of seconds.

After a couple of minutes doing the same thing to bigger trees. I was in the middle of breaking

a tree in pieces I failed to notice two chakra signatures a couple of yards away. When I

finally noticed they were on a tree behind her, one observing her and the other having a big

smile on his face ready to kill her. They were fast and also silent and hey were also at the

byakugan's blind spot, so I didn't notice them until I was done breaking the tree into pieces.

They were both wearing a black cloak that had red clouds on them. One of them had silver hair

slicked back, his cloak was unbuttoned and he had no shirt underneath the cloak which showed

his stomache, he also had a long red scythe with three blades. The oher one had a mask that

covered most of his face except for his eyes which were green and had tanned skin and he looked

older than the other guy, his cloak was buttoned up and he was carrying a dead person on his back.

"Why if it isn't a fucking konoha ninja, and a fucking girl no less." The man with the scythe

said to his partner.

"You shouldn't underestimate people just because of their gender, Hidan." The one carrying the

dead body told his partner.

"She looks so fucking weak and even if I do fucking underestimate that fucking bitch, its not

like I'll die." The one which I presume is Hidan replied back to his partner.

"Interesting." The other guy said in a wisper.

"What's so fucking interesting?" The white haired guy asked his partner.

"She's a Hyuuga, and since she's a hyuuga she possesses a kekkei genkai."

The older man told the other.

"What so fucking important about possessing a fucking kekkei genkai?" Hidan asked his partner.

"Don't you any brains in that stupid head of yours?" Hidan's partner questioned.

"Of course I fucking do!" Hidan yelled at his partner.

"Yeah of course you do." Hidan's partner said to him in a sarcastic way.

"Anyways, she possesses the byakugan, one of the rare kekkei genkai. Which means that she is

worth a lot of money, which also means that you are not allowed to kill her."

"Why the fuck would I even kill someone as weak looking as her, the bitch is probably as weak

as she fucking looks. It would be a waste of my fucking time."

"hn."

As they were in the middle of arguing, I started running as fast as I could, even though I

wanted to prove them wrong and show them that I wasn't weak, I knew that if I do try to battle

them, I would probably get killed. After a couple of minutes, I couldn't sense their chakra

anymore so I slowed down to take a little break and get some breathe. While I was resting, I

sensed a kunai heading my way and dodged it just in time for it to miss me. I activated my

byakugan and saw that they were behind me. I could feel their killing intent, they had strong

chakra and alot of it, it was probably even on par with a kage. As she was planning on how to

get away from them she heard some more kunai's being thrown at her. She tried avoiding them,

but two of the kunai's hit her, one made a scratch on her cheek and the other got her on her

right leg. She let out a small scream and tried hiding by jumping on her left leg. Once she

found a hiding place, she stayed there quietly trying not to make a sound.

"Where did that fucking bitch go." Hidan shouted.

"Shut up already, I can't concentrate with all that yelling." Hidan's partner told him as he slapped

him in the head.

"Damn it, out of all the fucking akatsuki members out there, I just had to get paired up with a

fucking bastard who on fu-" Hidan yelled at his partner only to get hit on the head again

without being able to finish his sentence.

"What he fuck was that for?" Hidan asked his partner while rubbing the spot that got hit twice

by his partner.

"Ssshh..." The older of the two said in a whisper.

* * *

**I know its a stupid place to end and im sorry about that anyway hope you enjoyed and and don't forget to review**

**thanks :)**


	2. Chapter 2

**I am so deeply sorry for not updating for so long. It's just that I've been busy with work and everything, plus I have been working on my other story. I've also kinda lost my inspiration for this story, but I won't quit on this one. If you can, please help me out by giving me some ideas through PM or just review, anything will be great! It would be much appreciated.**

* * *

_"What the fuck was that for." Hidan asked his partner while rubbing the spot that got hit twice by his partner._

_"Ssshh..." The older of the two said in a whisper._

Normal pov

They both stayed quiet and listened for a couple of minutes. They could hear something that sounded like liquid dripping on wood and they could also smell blood a couple of yards away.

"Did you hear that?" Kakuzu asked.

"Yeah, I can also smell blood nearby." Hidan replied as a smirk made way on his face.

"Let's go." Kakuzu ordered Hidan as they left for the direction where they heard the sound of blood dripping on a log.

As they were getting closer, Hinata tried to get up and run away but instead fell to the ground. By that time they were right behind her ready to attack. Hinata got out 5 kunai's and threw them at the two Akatsuki members. They dodged with ease and then Hidan got ready to strike her with his scythe and as he did, Hinata poofed away leaving a log behind. With that, Hidan got even more pissed off. Hinata, who had made a substitute and then transformed into a rock, hoping they wouldn't notice her, transformed back and got into her Juuken fighting stance and started using the '8 trigrams, 64 palms' technique on Hidan. As she was performing the technique, Hidan was able to dodge some of them while the rest had hit his tenketsu points blocking off 43 of him tenketsu points. Hidan sneered in pain and hit Hinata in the stomach making her fly atleast 10 feet from him. Hinata let out a cry of pain as she hit a tree and slid down before trying to stand up, failing to she fell forward to the ground. Hidan started running to where she was getting ready to kill her, but was stopped by Kakuzu.

"You're not suppose to kill her, remember she could be worth a lot of money." Kakuzu stated.

"Like I fucking care, I'm going to fucking kill that bitch for was she did to me." Hidan yelled angrily at Kakuzu, while giving Hinata death glares.

"Calm down Hidan. We need her alive, remember." Kakuzu reminded Hidan.

_"_Yeah yeah, I know. You're fucking lucky you motherfucking bitch."

Hinata tried to get into her fighting stance, but got kicked in the stomach again though this time by Kakuzu making her fly into a big tree which broke and fell behind her. She coughed out flood, putting a hand over her mouth trying to stop it from falling down. Kakuzu walked beside her hitting her behind the neck making her unconscious, then picking her up and caring her over his shoulders.

"Hey what about that other fucking guy." Hidan asked pointing to the direction of the guy they killed earlier.

"You carry him..." Kakuzu told his partner.

"WHAT! YOU FUCKING CARRY HIM 'CAUSE I AIN'T GONNA TOUCH THAT FUCKING SHIT, NO WAY IN HELL!"

"Fine, then you can carry the girl."

"I AIN'T FUCKING CARRYING THAT BITCH!" Hidan protested.

"Well it's either the girl or that guy. Take your pick." Kakuzu groaned as he told his partner. He resisted the urge to touch the bridge of his nose as he felt a headache coming.

"Fine I'll carry the fucking girl, Kakuzu-_sama." _

Kakuzu handed Hinata to Hidan, who picked her up and carried her over his shoulder the same way Kakuzu did. After giving Hinata to Hidan, he walked over to the dead body laying on the floor and started dragging him way towards their destination, Hidan close behind.

XxXxXx

It had been about a half a day before Hinata became conscious At first she didn't know what happened but then the memory slowly rolled into her head making her panic and scared. But then again, who wouldn't be? They were Akatsuki after all!

She had pretended to sleep when she had awoke just in case because she thought it strange that she felt like she was being carried and a breeze going through her hair. She was worried that she wouldn't have been successful but it seemed like they never noticed. After about three hours of traveling-from when she woke up to when they began to set up camp-she had thought up a couple of plans and then finally deciding on one that she thought best.

Her plan was to try and escape camp while it's dark and the two S-ranked criminals are asleep, that way she would get at least some distance between them. After that, she would create two clones of herself and have them head straight where one would hide while the other would fight, making it seem like the one hiding was the real her. While this went on, she would head back to Konoha though she would have to take a longer way since her clones would be fighting the two. And once she was back, she head straight to the Hokage and report what had happened. It seemed simple enough though she knew it was way harder than it seemed.

While the two Akatsuki members began to set up camp, Hinata was thinking the plan over in her head to make sure she got it all. Though there was a new addition to her plan, now she had to get out of the ropes she was in quietly before heading out.

When it came to sleep Hinata encountered another problem, one of the two Akatsuki's would stay awake until a certain amount of time when they would switch. At first Hinata thought about escaping right when they were to exchange positions, but that wouldn't be good because both of them would be onto her and it'd be harder to escape. That's when she thought of escaping while the white haired Akatsuki was guard since he looked more dense and well, stupid, as well as slower, so that was probably her best bet.

So once the two switched and the white haired Akatsuki was on guard duty that's when Hinata began her plan. When she saw that he wasn't paying attention to her she began to quietly cut the ropes. Once she was done she checked to make sure he wasn't paying attention before quietly sneaking off. When she was sure she was far enough she began to run for it.

After a couple of minutes of running Hinata began step three of the plan: creating shadow clones and sending them ahead while taking a different route to the village.

Once the clones were made, she gave them the signal to go while she left off for Konoha.


End file.
